1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle covers and, more specifically, to a vehicle covering device having a housing integral with an axle having a folding crank handle to utilize a reeling action useful in the withdrawing and retracting of a folding cover comprised of a sheet like material that when withdrawn can be expanded to cover a vehicle's body by manipulation of an end rod attached to said folding cover end portion that is pulled through the jamb of a trunk and over a vehicle's forward body to effectively protect said vehicle and a rear folding cover that is used to cover the rear or trunk portion of a vehicle as well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other vehicle covering devices designed for protecting a vehicle's exterior. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,823 issued to Flohr, et al. on Jul. 18, 1989.
Another patent was issued to Fasiska on Jan. 5, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,421. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,421 was issued to Heider, et al on Apr. 19, 1994 and still yet another was issued on May 14, 1996 to Thompson as U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,181.
Another patent was issued to Gibbs on Jan. 28, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,196. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,197 was issued to Mowar, et al. on Jan. 28, 1997. Another was issued to Cheng, et al. on Oct. 17, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,643 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 4, 2003 to Li, et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,858.
Another patent was issued to Porter on Nov. 15, 2005 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,446. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,981,509 was issued to Sharapov on Jan. 3, 2006. Another was issued to Koch on Apr. 24, 1997 as German Patent No. DE 19610751 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 28, 2002 to Hoffmann as German Patent No. DE10124574.